


Resurrections a bitch

by Destielsbxtch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielsbxtch/pseuds/Destielsbxtch
Summary: John comes back from the dead and causes some trouble.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/ Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was fine in the bunker. They were all just chillin on the couch. Cas was cuddled up laying in Dean's chest and Dean's arm was wrapped around him. Sam was being attacked for the popcorn by Charlie and Jack. His mom was just smiling and enjoying the movie. 

The loudest knock came from the bunker door. Sam swore under his breath and gave the popcorn to Charlie. “Haha, bitches. Suck on that Jack.” They both went into a fit of giggles as Sam opened the door. 

“Dad?” He asked. The room went silent. The only thing you could here was the tv buzzing and the people on the screen talking. Cas scrambled up off of Dean’s chest and sat up straight. Dean shot up and grabbed a knife and the holy water off the desk. 

He walked up to John and splashed him in the face. John spit water out as Dean cut his arm a little. “Well that’s a wonderful welcoming. How have you been, Dean?” John joked. 

“Dad, how the hell?” Dean whispered. John smiled and went to hug Dean. “Wait. Seriously. How the hell are you here?” Dean said. John just stood there. “Fuck” Dean whispered. He turned around and walked over to his mom. Sam gave his dad a hug. 

“Dean, would you please talk to him.” Mary requested. She got out of the chair and ran over to John. “Hey hon.” She beamed. John smiled and gave her a Kiss. Dean still couldn’t believe it. He was finally happy in his life and John just walks right through the door and everyone welcomes him with open arms. 

A few minutes later they were all sitting on the couch together again. Everyone laughing and making jokes as if he had been there this whole time. Dean wasn’t okay. His dad was not supposed to be here. He was kinda happy to see him again. 

Dean tapped Cas on the shoulder. “Come to the kitchen with me.” Dean whispered. John watched as both of them left the room and went into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. 

“What’s their problem.” John asked. Sam looked at him and then looked at the empty spot where Dean and Cas had been sitting. “Deans had a stick up his ass ever since I got here” 

“Their probably arguing. And Deans just scared, worried. Every time someone we know comes back from the dead, it doesn’t end well.” Sam stated. 

“Wait, how many time have people come back?” John inquired. Sam just shrugged because he honestly lost count. "Okay, is it normal for those two to fight?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Sam remarked as if it was an everyday question. Sam continued eating popcorn until he caught him dads stern look. "Cas is family. Him and dean just have their ups and downs. Cas would never hurt Dean, not on purpose. He would give up the world for Dean." Sam explained. 

"Has he hurt Dean before." John asked. Sam sat in silence for a second before turning to John. "Sammy?" John demanded. 

"He's never done anything on purpose." Sam responded. John got up as fast as lighting and bolted to the kitchen. "Dad!" Sam shouted. 

John opened the door quickly and grabbed Cas by his jacket and shoved him into a wall. "You hurt my boy?" he boomed. John kept Cas pushed up against the wall with all his strength. 

"John, I don't mean to upset you but you should put me down or I will burn you to ash." Cas demanded. John kept his grip on Cas. 

"Dad put him down." Dean insisted. John glared at Dean. "He didn't do anything wrong.” Dean stated. 

“He hurt you dean, I don’t know how but I know he did. And now your just going to ask me to put him down. No. I’m gonna hurt him, like he hurt you.” John punched Cas multiple times. Dean ran over and pushed John into the counter and punched him until he hit the floor. Cas was doubled over with blood all over his face. 

“Hey Cas buddy. You okay.” Dean ran over and grabbed Cas’ face in both hands. Cas mumbled something under his breath and slumped into Deans arms. Dean hugged Cas and let his head drop into Cas’ hair. 

A few minutes later, Cas was on a stool with Dean in between his legs and cleaning up his cuts. When Dean was done neither of them moved. Just carried on a conversation. “How is it that you two fight one second and then are best buds the next?” John asked. 

Dean turned to him and glared. “Not everyone is a bad guy. Cas is a friend. He has been with us for years.” Dean answered. John shook his head and got up. “What?” 

“Well, your cuddled up with an angel. And your brother is actually doing something. He’s got that red head out there and your with some guy.” John snapped.

“Who, Charlie?” Dean asked. “She’s gay dad. And if you have a problem with Cas you’ll just have to leave, cause he ain’t.” Dean stated. John scoffed and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to kill him, John. He's out of control. And don't forget he hurt Dean." the angel stated. He touched his fingers to John's head and suddenly John was shooting up in bed. He looked at Mary who seemed to be sound asleep. John got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Cas walked in just a couple minutes later, Dean right behind him. 

"Good morning Mr.Winchester." Cas chimed. He turned around to Dean with both hands on Deans hip. "Dean, why don't you go get your mom while I talk to your dad?" Cas suggested. Dean smiled and gave him a kiss before walking out of the room. Cas walked over and sat down in front of John. "listen, I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, but for Dean's sake, and what hes going through right now, can we both just get along?" Cas asked. 

John tilted his head and finally looked Cas in the eye. "what's going on with Dean?" John asked. Cas looked down at his hands and then back up to John. 

"He's just got a lot going on with you coming back and the possobility that he might die soon. He's Just going to have to fight the darkness soon and we don't know if he can do it. I've been trying to get him through it but he doesn't have much longer until it happens." Cas whispered. John looked almost sympathetic. 

"so how can i help?" John asked. Cas only shrugged. "okay well then lets get on the lighter side of things. when did God start making angel fags?" John inquired. Cas looked offended for a second then straightened himself out. 

"He doesn't make 'angel fags' I chose free will, and I did as i pleased with it. And if pleasing your son was one of those things well then..." Cas would have gone farther than that but he knew he was supposed to be making friends with John. Thank god Dean walked in about that time or someone might have thrown punches. He walked behind Cas and ruffled his hair and then went over to the fridge. 

"Where's Mary?" John asked. Dean looked behind him as if she was supposed to be following. He stood there in scilence and confusion until John yelled. "Dean answer me!"

"yeah sorry, when was supposed to go get her?" He asked. Cas got up and walked over to him brushing his fingers through Dean's hair.

"you were supposed to go get her while me and your dad talked. Don't you remember?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and went to walk back out. "Why don't you just sit down and i'll go get her, okay Dean?" Cas guided him to a chair. He walked to Mary and Johns room and told Mary to go to the kitchen, getting Sam, Jack, and Charlie on his way back. Cas went and sat down next to Dean who seemed to be just fine now.

"Cas, can i talk to you for a second." John spoke in a soft tone. Cas and him got up and walked into the hallway.

"when did they become best buds?" Charlie asked. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and sat down toward the end of the table. "okay well that was weird. You have a case Sam?" she asked. Sam shook his head.

"Cas what's going on with Dean?" John asked. They made sure they walked far enough down the hallway so Dean couldn't hear them. "why did he come back like he didn't know his own name?"

"It's one of the side effects of having the mark for so long. He blacks out soemtimes when he's thinking too much and forgets what he's doing. It's why we don't go on that many hunts." Cas replied. "It has only been happening for a few weeks but it happens a lot." Cas added. Dean walked out into the hallway and looked at the both of them and laughed.

"never thought i would see the day you two even looked at each other. Come in here with us." Dean grinned. Cas walked over to him and grabbed his hand, John following closely behind. "what were you guys talking about?" Dean asked.

"How amazing you are." Cas joked. Dean chuckled a little and kissed Cas.

"Can you two save it for your own time." Jack joked. Him and Charlie made gagging noises at Dean and Cas. Dean flipped them off and went and sat down with Cas. "Can we at least attempt to find a case. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love hanging out in the bunker as much as the next person but im feeling too closed up." Jack spoke.

"If you and Charlie want a case so bad then why don't you two go find one." Sam responded. He got up and grabbed Mary a coffee before sitting down next to her. He really didnt feel like sitting next to Cas and Dean while they were in their lovey dovey mood.

"no Sammy, I agree with them. We have been in the bunker for weeks, it's tiem to get out." Dean insisted. Cas and Sam had been avoiding going on hunts because the first time Dean passed out was right in the middle of a hunt.

"Dean is that the best idea?" Cas asked. Dean looked at him like he was offended. "I mean the last time we were on a hunt you kind of, passed ou-" Dean interupted him before he could complete his sentence.

"So you think i can't handle it?" Dean almost yelled. Cas grabbed his arm but Dean pulled away. "no." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Sammy, find us a hunt. Cas, don't doubt me." Dean walked out of the room leaving them in silence.

"I'll go get him" Cas muttered. He got up and walked towards Dean's room.

"I'm guessing that's normal?" John asked. Charlie nodded. "How long have they been like that?' He added.

"since they met." Charlie said. "it usually ends in them both coming back completely okay and i've been in enough situations like this to know they probably have sex." Charlie stated.

"do not put that image in my mind." Jack joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Charlie laughed at him and got up for a beer.

"Dean you know I didn't mean to piss you off, I was just pointing out that bhunting is probably not the best idea right now." Cas stated. Dean started changing out of his pajamas and into some Jeans and a flannel.

"You think i'm not strong enough, that i can't do it. I want you to know that i am just as capable as anyone else here, no matter what's going on." Dean snapped. Cas walked over and put his hand on Deans shoulder.

"That's not what I think at all. With all the stuff going on and your dad coming back. You are definitley going to be thinking way to much, and if you pass out an dget hurt on this hunt, then you will jot be powered enough to kill the darkness. It could kill you Dean." Cas stuttered. Deand didn't say anything. He knew Cas was right and he hated when Cas made a good point. Cas always made a good point.

"You know your really fucking annoying when your right." Dean Joked. Cas smiled and pulled him into a hug, which slowly turned into a kiss, which turned into soemthing more and then they were both laying on the bed half way naked and making out. Dean had his fingers in Cas' hair and Cas was working with buttons on Deans pants until they heard a knock on the door. "Dammit, fucking cockblocks." Dean muttered.

Cas got up off of him and went to open the door. "Hey, sorry if i interrupted something but Sam found a case." Jack spoke awkwardly and walked away really fast. Dean and Cas got dressed and then went into the kitchen with evrybody else.

"What did I say." Charlie whispered to Jack. Jack hit her arm and watched as they both got a beer and sat down next to John. You could tell, both of their hair was crazy, their lips were swollen. Dean had a hickey on his neck that he didn't have before. "so it's a small case, just a witch." CHarlie started.

"But shes already got about 3 people that we know of. All in the same neighborhood when they were murdered." Sam stated. Dean nodded and grabbed the keys for the impala. "how are we all gonna fit in there?" Sam asked. 

"I'll stay here in case you need someone to call and Jack can fly. So can Cas but he needs to be in the car with you guys." Mary answered. "Jack can wait till you get to the motel and then he can fly there."

"alright then we have a case." Dean stated. He grabbed a couple of beers for the road and then they were all out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mary technically came in season 12 but im making her come earlier just for the plot :) also there is a little bit of homophobia but then John's like "oh hey, your dope." so yeah. Also i don't think Jack and charlie should be in a relationship I just wanted them to be best friends.


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seating in the car might be a little exaggerated but lets pretend the impalas a little bigger just for the story.

Dean and Cas sat up front while the rest of them sat in the back. "you know it's not very comfy back here with two ginormous people." Charlie said. "maybe lover boy should have flown too." she joked.

"I still can fly. Sam is in the car." Cas stated. Dean shook his head and rested his hand on Cas' thigh. Dean turned up the radio and waited for the complaining to die down as everyone got into the music. Dean moved his hand up Cas' thigh and back down. Every time he would get farther and farther up Cas' leg. "Do you think that's very wise to do with your dad in the car?" Cas silently sen t a message to Dean.

"Maybe not, but he will never know." Dean sent back. Cas heard Deans voice clear as day and knew the other angels probably could too. praying probably wasn't the safest way to communicate. Dean squeezed Cas' thigh a little and then let go to turn. He put his hand back and rested it there for while. A few hours into the drive and everyone was asleep except for John. He was watching out the window. He would look at Cas and Dean to make sure nothing was happening.

"How much longer we got?" John asked. Dean answered with five hours and then the car was silent again except for the light music playing in the back ground. Cas scooted over next to Dean ten minutes later and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder then fell asleep. Angels didn't sleep but ever since he got Lucifer out of him he had been sleeping more often. Dean didn't mind because Cas was cute when he slept.

John fell asleep in the back seat two hours before they were going to be there. Dean took that opportunity to slip is hand between Cas' legs while he was sleeping ans rub his thigh a little. He checked the back seat again to make sure everyone was still asleep before rubbing his crotch. Cas woke up with a surprised groan and a thrust forwards. Dean kissed his forehead and then started rubbing again.

Cas moaned a little and shifted for better access. "would you two stop before Dad wakes up." Sam said sleepily. Dean let go and moved his hand to the wheel.

"fucking cock blocks." Dean silently said to Cas. Cas gripped Dean's thigh and then laid his head back down on Dean's shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes in the back seat and fell back asleep. They arrived an hour later and got settled in. Charlie and John shared a room and Sam shared a room with Dean and Cas. It was always like that except for Charlie and Mary usually shared a room while Jack stayed with other 3 since he didn't sleep that much.

Sam immediately got on his computer while Dean and Cas went to get food. "So what was with you and Dad bonding?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him and smiled before turning back around and not saying anything. "oh come on man, were you talking about me?" Dean asked. Cas didn't say anything. "you told him about whats happening to me." Cas was still silent and looked down at his hands. "Cas, you son of a bitch, he doesn't need to know about any of that." Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down. your going to pa-"

"I'm going to pass out yes i know Cas, you don't have to point it out to everybody." Dean sneered. He turned into the parking spot and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Cas waited a minute contemplating if he should get out and decided he should. He walked into the diner to see people crowded in one area.

"Is he dead?" one of the voices said shakily. Cas pushed through the crowd to see Dean on the floor and a light coming from the mark under his shirt. Cas crouched down next to his body and covered the light. "Sir, do you know this man?" one of the asked.

Cas just nodded and picked up Dean throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "did he order already?" Cas asked. The women nodded. "Well then go ahead and cook the food and i will get it." Cas spoke. The women stood there for a second. "now?" Cas commanded. They all scrambled back to the kitchen and had the order done in five minutes. Cas paid and walked out with the order in one hand and Dean in the other.

Cas drove back and carried Dean into the room then thew him down on the bed, to see that everyone had gathered in their room. He walked back out and grabbed the food. Everyone grabbed what they wanted. Cas grabbed Dean's and sat down on the bed next to him. Dean was still passed out so Cas just sat there running his fingers through Dean's hair. They all watched tv until Dea shot up panting.

"welcome back to the land of the living." Cas said while handing Dean a water. Dean looked around the room at everyone staring at him. "you passed out in the diner. I told you you would." Cas stated. Dean glared at Cas and got up. He walked shakily to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Cas teleport out of the room and into the bathroom.

"go away Cas." Dean demanded. Cas walked up to him and grabbed his hips. "Cas i mean it. Get out. Go back to the bunker." Dean snapped.

"you have to understand that the only reason i told your dad is so he wouldn't fight with us and make you get hurt." Cas whispered in a calm voice. Dean stood there in silence not looking at Cas. "and he did stop fighting with us. He's coming around to the idea of you being happy with someone, even if I am a man." Cas added. Dean sighed and looked at Cas. Those blue puppy dog eyes. How could he be mad when Cas was just so adorable.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. He pulled away and kissed Cas. Cas rubbed his hands up and down Dean's back and pushed him up against the wall. He felt Dean smile and deepen the kiss until Cas pulled away and slowly lifted Dean's shirt. He pulled it up over Dean's head and leaned in like he was going to kiss him but went down on his knees instead. Dean groaned and grabbed Cas' hair as he pulled down the zipper.

"Dean has been in that bathroom for like 20 minutes. What the hell." John asked. Sam chuckled and turned up the tv a little louder. "oh" is all John said. Everyone stayed glued to the TV, making conversation every now and then.

Dean came in Cas' mouth and watched as he swallowed all of it. Cas came back up and gave him a kiss then went to go out the door. "no wait." Dean whispered. "let me help you."

"no Dean, we have been in here for 30 minutes. They definitely know." Cas replied. He waited for Dean to get his shirt back on. Dean almost walked out of the door before Cas stopped him. He reached down and zipped up Dean's pants then they walked out. Everybody was still watching tv, and then they looked at Dean and Cas. Cas' hair was a mess and his mouth definitely didn't look any better.

They both went and sat down on their bed. Cas laid his head down on Dean's chest as Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. They both fell asleep like that. 10 minutes later they woke up and everyone was still the same. Dean and Cas got under the covers and sliding their legs together. Charlie tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed at Dean and Cas. They both looked back at each other and made a face and then started giggling.

Dean woke up to the smell of pancakes and Cas' boner digging into his hip. He tapped Cas and waited for him to wake up. "ugh what?" Cas asked. Dean pointed down and Cas immediately closed his eyes.

"did you just use your grace to get rid of it?" Dean whispered. Cas smiled and got up out of the bed, walking over to where all the rest of them were sitting at the table in the motel. Dean joined them a couple seconds later. Sam was on his computer while eating, wiping his hands every time he went to type.

"okay so get this, there are killings like this in the same neighborhood every 30 years." Sam stated.

"so it could be a whole family of witches or something." Dean replied. Sam shook his head. 

"Every year the kids describe the women as a girl with black hair that wears a green jacket and blue jeans with very pale skin." Sam spoke. Dean groaned and got up to grab a beer. "the killings are the same every time. made to look like a suicide but gold dust was left on every body they found and markings." Sam added.

"wait you said- you said kids." John stuttered. Sam sighed and closed his computer.

"The people who died were always couples. The kids were the only people left after they died. So I'm assuming that the witch goes after couples with kids." Sam stated. He got up and threw away his food. "So me and Dean will go down to the obituary, Dad and Cas you guys go speak to the neighbors, Jack and Charlie, you guys check out the houses." Sam grabbed the keys.

"I don't understand why me and Cas couldn't go to the morgue." Dean stated. He wasn't driving but playing with string on his shirt.

"because I need you focused Dean, and you and Cas have been fighting a lot." Sam replied. He turned into the morgue parking lot and waited to get out of the car.

"he's the one treating me like a baby. He thinks I'm going to break at any second." Dean got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"He's just worried about you, Dean. We all are. You should be happy you have someone who cares as much as Cas." Sam responded. They got into the building and to the bodies with no problem.

"Okay so the bodies goods have already been put up. Just make sure to close the lid on the boxes when your done with them." the doctor said. He actually was a really nice guy. Fit, coal black hair, and a strong jaw line. Dean would of thought he was a great, respectful guy if he didn't squeeze Dean's ass on the way out.

"Did he just-" Sam started. Dean nodded and went to grab a box. "okay...so we finish looking at these and then go back to the motel?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "your not even phased by what just happened?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, shit like that has been happening since i was in high school. I just never told you or dad." Dean smirked at Sam. "now lets focus on the case." he opened one of boxes and started grabbing body parts.

They all went back to the motel about an hour after what they did. Cas and John were the last ones to show up. Sam had an eventful day with Dean though. When they got done at the obituary right before they left the doctor came up to Dean again. They were outside This time, the doctor was on a smoke break, and came up to Dean with a smile. He put his hand on Dean's hip and turned Dean around to face him. "Hey man, i know what your are fixing to do, but you should probably not if you don't want to have to deal with some pretty upset guy later.

"And what guy would that be?" He said reaching down towards Dean's pants, unbuttoning them. 

"My boyfriend." The guy sighed and took his hand back.

"all the pretty ones are always taken." the guy whined. He walked away from Dean and back inside the building. Dean buttoned his pants back and turned to Sam.

"enjoy the show? Cause i could have used a little help." Sam chuckled and got into the car. Dean got in with him and had to listen to Sam joking with him about the whole thing. 'He was definitely into you Dean' was one of Sam's catch phrases. Cas and John arrived a couple minutes after them. Dean smiled at Cas when he walked in. He went up to Cas and pulled him to a open mouthed kiss. Cas grunted in surprise and then Dean pulled back.

"what was that for." Cas asked with a smile. Dean smirked and then went and sat back down at the table. "okay well the neighbors didn't know anything except for they were a happy couple, they had happy kids, and one of them had been leaving the house every night around the same time and coming back about two hours later. The neighbors said the same thing about every couple." Cas stated.

"so what were the people doing that were leaving the houses?" Sam asked. Cas shrugged his shoulders and sat down on his bed.

"probably going to the bar, banging some hot person and then going home." Dean replied. He looked up around the room and everyone was silent. "what it's not absurd for people to cheat on their wife/husband, especially with a kid." Dean added. 

"Dean your glowing." Charlie said. Dean looked at his arm where the mark of Cain was and how bright it had gotten. His head started spinning and all the sudden it was dark. The next thing he knows, he's in bed and everyone is watching TV.

"Fuck" He muttered. He tried to move but his body hurt so much. "ugh, someone?" He yelled. No one even looked at him. "Help, Cas! Sammy!" He yelled. No one could here him. Then there was a figure that hovered over him, with a knife, and stabbed him. "Cas!" He shot up breathing really heavily. Cas was right next to him in seconds.

"Dean? Why are you screaming" Cas asked. Dean stared at Cas and wrapped him into a hug. Cas finally got Dean to let go so he could sat on the bed. As soon as Cas sat down, Dean wrapped his arms around him and laid down on his chest.

He listened to them talk about the case while Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. The next morning everyone was awake and Dean was still holding on to Cas. He didn't get any sleep at all last night and he knew that if he thought much more he would pass out again. He tuned out most of the people talking except for Cas. "Dean, baby, your going to have to get up at some time so we can work this case." Cas spoke calmly to Dean.

Dean tightened his grip around Cas and scooted closer to him. "Dean, please baby, you have to get up." Cas slipped down on the pillow so he was laying face to face with Dean. "we can get in the car and cuddle there but we have to get going with this case. you can tell me about what you saw." Cas spoke calmly again. Everyone else was sitting and waiting on Dean. Cas leaned dorward and gave him a kiss and then pulled his arms off and rolled away.

He grabbed Dean some pants and a shirt. "you guys go ahead to the car. I got him." He got Dean out of bed and let him put his pants on. He watched as Dean fumbled with the buttons and finally buttoned them for him and pulled up the zipper. he slipped Dean's shirt on him and they walked out to the car. Dean was depressed and Cas had no idea why. They both set in the backseat, squished up to the side of the car with Charlie. John was riding in the front with Jack sitting next to him.

Dean clung to Cas for the whole ride. "Is there something wrong with him?" John asked. "Does he usually get this depressed after passing out?" John added.

Cas shook his head and looked down to where Dean was laying, unphased, like he couldn't even here them. "He usually is dizzy for a while, but never depressed." Cas replied. "what was it Dean." Cas asked while running his fingers through Dean's hair. "hmm?" He added.

"It was a dream." He prayed. Cas smiled at him and made him sit up. "i couldn't breath in the dream. I was laying in bed and couldn't move. I screamed but none of you guys heard me. and then when i woke i thought it was real." He added. Cas pulled him into him and kissed his forehead.

"it's okay Dean. It was a dream. It wasn't real." Cas spoke calmly. "now keep a clear head on this hunt or your going to be witch bait." Cas joked. Dean smiled and kissed Cas then laid down on his shoulder.


	4. Witches

Dean got better. He started at least talking about the case instead of just sitting there. Sam pulled up to the last persons house that was killed. "Who's coming with me?" Sam asked. Dean raised his hand and Cas put it back down.

"I can do it." He stated. Charlie moved out of the car so Dean could get out and him and Sam both walked up to the door. A man opened the door with a smile on his face. "Good morning." Dean chimed, smiling back at the man. "Were just here to ask a few questions." They both pulled out their badges and showed them to the man. He showed them in and closed the door.

"Are you asking about Eliot?" The man asked. Dean looked all around the house, it was a huge house. Sam nodded and all three of them sat down. "He was my son. My names Ryan by the way." He smiled. Dean smiled back and shook his hand. He was a nice looking man, in his thirty's probably, black hair, light skin, brown eyes.

"Yes, we were just wondering, was he acting weird before he passed?" Sam asked. Ryan looked at Sam and then looked Dean up and down.

"No, he was talking about a man he had met, someone named Wesley. He said that he was handsome. He had a boyfriend though, and he wasn't exactly the cheating type. But he would never stop talking about him. Like the guy put a spell on him." Ryan joked, giving a little chuckle. Sam and Dean both chuckled and looked at each other.

"Did he ever see this man again?" Sam asked. Ryan shook his head. "Alright, well do you know where they met?" Sam added.

"Down at the library on Maine. The man worked there." Ryan stated. Dean smiled at him and then stood up.

"Thank you for your time, our condolences." Dean replied. Ryan got up and walked over to Dean.

"Do you have a card or something, you know just in case i find out something else?" Ryan asked. Sam snorted a little and Dean smiled at Ryan.

"No, but if you do find out something else let the police know." Dean replied. Ryan nodded.

"I never caught your name." Ryan tried to get them to stay longer, but had no interest in Sam.

"It's Brian, and that's John." Dean replied. Ryan smiled at him and shook his hand. "No we have to leave." Dean added.

"I hope to see you again Brian, and John." Ryan smirked at Dean and they both walked out.

"'John and Brian?" Sam asked after Ryan closed the door. "Why John and Brian?" He added.

"First rock names that popped in my head, Sammy. Could have said Dean and Sam but didn't." Dean joked. Sam chuckled a little and they both got back in the car. "alright so from what i heard, Eliot, the guy who died, saw a man named Wesley and instantly fell in love with him, but he had a boyfriend. They met at the library on Maine, so John, Dean, and me can go check it out. Cas, Charlie, and Jack, You guys are going to look into this guy." Sam stated.

Sam drove down to the library with John and Dean. They arrived a little after the Cas flew Charlie back to the motel. Dean got out first, opening the door for an old lady walking into the library. He held the door for John and Sam and then walked in after them. The library was huge. "Can I help you guys?" a man walked up and asked. Dean turned around to the blonde, curly haired guy. He had dark blue eyes, and a wide smile.

"Were looking for a guy named Wesley." Dean replied. The man smiled and flashed his name tag. "Oh, well in that case, Do you know anything about a guy named Eliot? Dean asked.

"I might." He smirked. "He came down here about five days ago. Real cute guy. Blonde, brown hair, green eyes, freckles." Wesley added. "Why?"

"He passed recently." Dean responded. Wesley looked down at his feet and then back up at Dean.

"I'm sorry to here that. Uhm, do you mind if we go outback a minute." Wesley asked. All three of them followed him to the back and outside. "Sorry, don't want to bring my customers down you know?" He spoke. Wesley shook Sam and Johns hand and Dean's. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, Sir." He held on to Dean's hand as he spoke. Never looking away from Dean's eyes.

"It's uhm, D-Dean." He responded. Wesley smiled and looked at John and Sam.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked. Wesley waved his hand at them and both of them sat down.

"I showed him what he desires most. Which is some hot ass angel, but I think you guys already know that." Wesley replied. Sam looked at where Dean was standing completely mesmerized by Wesley. "He thinks i am that angel. That's what he's seeing. I can get anything i want now." Wesley added. He stepped closer to Dean and brushed some hair behind Dean's ear, resting his hand on the back of Dean's neck.

"Castiel, please help, Dean's been mind whammed by a witch." Sam prayed. In second Cas was there hitting the witch.

"Dean help." Wesley yelled. Dean walked over and ripped Cas off of him. Wesley stood up and stared at him. "Thank you, I'm assuming this is the angel." Wesley asked. "He's cute, no wonder Dean's with you." He added. "Dean, kill Cas." Wesley ordered.

Dean started towards Cas. "Wait, I'm not Castiel, he is." Cas stated, pointing to Wesley. Dean stopped and started towards Wesley.

"No Dean, that's Castiel." Wesley spoke. Dean turned to Cas and walked towards him.

"oh god, if you are going to keep changing shit around." Cas walked up to Wesley and punched him then, with a press of his hand to his forehead, Wesley was dead in a flash of light. Dean fell down to the ground clenching at his stomach. "Dean, you okay?" Cas asked. He turned around and grabbed Dean, holding him. "Jack get down here." Cas prayed. With a flap of wings, Jack was there. "Untie Sam and John." Cas asked.

Jack walked over and untied both of them. "Cas, that dream i told you about earlier. The ending was more than me just waking up." Dean started. Cas pulled him closer so he didn't have to talk very loud with everyone around. "There was this guy, in all black, he crawled on top of me, and then- then he- he stabbed me." Dean whispered. Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair.

"Do you think it has something to do with the mark?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged and slumped into Cas. "We will figure it out. I promise, Dean." Cas helped Dean up and they all went back to the motel in the car. Charlie sat there by herself watching the hobbit.

"Dean!" She cheered. She jumped up and gave him a big hug, making him smile, the biggest smile he's had in a while. Charlie pat his back and handed him a burger. "You have got to be hungry. I haven't seen you eat in a while." She pointed out. "I got food for everyone." She looked around the room and smiled at everyone. Dean had the burger eaten in less than five minutes.

Dean sat on the bed with Cas' arm around him and french fries in between them. It was very calm but there was only 1 more month till Dean had to face off against the darkness. He wasn't that happy about it. Honestly he hasn't been happy at all lately but he made sure everyone else was happy for now. especially Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have no idea how many chapters this story will have but i know that this is the only story I have been able to keep up with and I'm excited for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapters are going to be this short. The next one should be out soon.


End file.
